Once Upon a Time, connected destiny
by KeithSena
Summary: Harry Potter perdeu tudo e todos, a batalha final foi desastrosa. Muitos foram os mortos e ele desejou ter apenas uma vida normal, ser apenas o filho de um maroto. Desejou não ser o menino que sobreviveu. É impossível mudar o passado,mas existe um detalhe que o jovem não sabe.Quando ele era um bebê seu núcleo magico estava dividido em dois corpos,o seu e o seu em outra dimensão.
1. The War

Once upon a time

A vida é uma caixa de surpresas . Essa é uma afirmação que Harry pode fazer sem medo . Ele andou pelo o que restava de hogwarts e quis chorar por tudo e por todos. Sra. Weasley chorava sobre os corpos de Fred, Ron e Hermione. O seu melhor amigo segurava a mão de Mione com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Harry sentiu que poderia morrer, ele tinha perdido a todos , Lupin,Tonks,Ron,Hermione,Sirius,Dumbledore, e outros

O número de mortos de ambos os lados era devastador, a verdade é que ninguém venceu. Ele não se sentia como um vencedor.

Potter se afastou e foi para a floresta, a noite se aproximava e a floresta ficava cada vez mais densa e perigosa, mas ele não se importava. Cada árvore o fazia se lembrar de todas as vezes que foi lá, o fez se lembrar de seus amigos, sua única família. Ele sempre soube que seus amigos morreriam por ele, no entanto sempre imaginou que morreria antes deles. Muitos ansiavam por uma aventura, por fama, entretanto Harry Potter queria apenas ter tido uma vida normal, sem Voldemort, sem guerra, sendo apenas o filho de um Marauder. Desejou ter conhecido seus pais, ter conversado mais com Sirius, ter sido mais próximo de Remus, ter dito a Gina que a amava, jogado mais partidas de xadrez com Rony, estudado mais com Hermione, e ter sido apenas mais um estudante de Hogwarts para Dumbledore. Não o escolhido.

De repente tudo ficou muito claro, como se o _espectrum patronum_ mais forte de todos tivesse sido lançado na sua frente. Uma pequena parte do menino que sobreviveu pensou em várias rotas de fuga imaginando que era um ataque, todavia ele estava cansado demais para lutar. Apenas fechou os olhos e esperou pelo ataque.. que nunca veio.

Abriu os olhos. Ficou chocado com o que viu, na sua frente estava Hogwarts. Não a Hogwarts destruída q deixou para trás. Na sua frente a escola parecia com a que se lembrava da época em que a guerra ainda não tinha começado. O moreno se beliscou tentando descobrir se não era um sonho, observou a floresta atrás dele e deu de ombros. Estava cansado demais para pensar agora, do outro lado da floresta provavelmente estava Hogwarts destruída, seus amigos mortos e um lugar sem esperanças. Foi em frente, atravessando o campo que o separava do que imaginava ser uma miragem, seu corpo doía mas continuou andando.

A porta da escola se abriu e Harry desmaiou com o que viu. Dumbledore andava ao lado de uma mulher ruiva com vestes bruxas, ela era igual a sua mãe...incrivelmente, o moreno não pode deixar de notar que seu antigo diretor usava vestes roxas com estrelas verdes e amarelas.

Harry desmaiou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, pois independente do que acontecesse Dumbledore continuava o mesmo.

—-::::-::::::-"""""-""""""-::::

—Diretor! Olhe, alguém acabou de desmaiar.- Disse a professora Potter.

Ambos correram até o garoto desmaiado, Lily Potter não pode deixar de notar a semelhança do menino com seu marido, mesmo por baixo de toda essa sujeira e sangue

… espera… sangue!?

—Ele está muito machucado.- Falou o diretor também notando a semelhança entre o seu ex-aluno e o garoto desmaiado. Lançou um feitiço para o levitar e foram para a enfermaria, esquecendo brevemente o que foram fazer fora do castelo.

—Oh meu Merlin! O que aconteceu com ele? -Perguntou Madame Pomfrey vendo o estado do moreno.- O coloque na cama.

A mulher abriu rapidamente a cortina de uma maca e começou a lançar feitiços para saber o que tinha acontecido. O diretor e a professora observaram atentamente as expressões da enfermeira, até que ela soltou um grito e sua varinha caiu no chão. Antes que os outros pudessem fazer algo **_Pomfrey_** pegou sua varinha no chão e checou os batimentos cardíacos do menino.

A enfermeira sentiu lagrimas se formando em seus olhos , mas continuou seu trabalho. Só tinha visto tantos feitiços em uma pessoa durante a guerra, e essa combinação … apenas em corpos mortos, refez os feitiços e deram os mesmos resultados… como ele sobreviveu as 3 imperdoáveis? Como sobreviveu aos outros feitiços? E mais importante, como ele não morreu com o _Avada ?_ Chamou com sua varinha vários medicamentos, e não possuía todas as poções que precisaria para o tratamento. Normalmente ela mandaria alguém que sofreu tanto para o St. Muggos, mas não sabia o que poderiam fazer com ele para saber como sobreviveu ao Avada kedavra. Pegou três poções e as misturou, retirou a blusa dele e as passou por todo o corpo. Eram muitas cicatrizes. Daqui a meia hora daria as outras poções, mas as que mais precisava não tinha na enfermaria da escola. A enfermeira se virou e soltou um pequeno grito ao ver o Diretor e a professora de poções a observando. Fechou as cortinas e se sentou em alguma cadeira.

—Onde vocês o acharam? -Perguntou respirando profundamente.

—Na frente da floresta proibida. Como ele está?

—Eu...eu nunca vi alguém que sofreu tantos feitiços…tantos feitiços escuros..e sobreviveu. Provavelmente vai ficar em coma por um tempo… Dumbledore, não podemos leva-lo para o . No entanto, eu não tenho todas as poções que preciso para cuidar dele.

—E porque não podemos leva-lo para o ? Se ele…

— O menino foi atingido por todas as três Imperdoáveis e está vivo. Não sabemos como vão o tratar no St. Muggos , ninguém nunca sobreviveu a maldição da morte. E não foi apenas uma vez, na checagem … bem, isso é incrivelmente estranho. .. mas, essa cicatriz na testa dele tem 16 anos e ela foi feita pelo Avada . E seu corpo sofreu outro Avada kedavra há menos de 4 horas, isso não é tudo… as outras imperdoáveis são… tanto velhas quanto recentes. .. muito recentes. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas esse garoto tem apenas 16 ou 17 anos. Ele merece ser cuidado e não interrogado.

Lily Potter se aproximou da maca, o cabelo dele era indomável como o de seus filhos e seu marido. Ela sentiu o coração apertar ao pensar em como ele se parecia com o **_retrato futuro_** que tinham feito de Harry...ah, como ela tinha saudades de seu pequeno Harry. **_Retrato futuro_** é um feitiço que faz uma fotografia de um bebê e o mostra com a aparência que vai ter no futuro, ela e James tinham feito o feitiço em seu filho mais velho quando ainda nem tinha um ano. Ela se lembra desse dia como se fosse ontem, Sirius tinha comprado para o afilhado uma vassoura infantil que o pequeno menino tinha amado. James decidiu fazer o feitiço enquanto Harry estava na vassoura , pois assim ele achava que veria o filho no time de quadribol da Grifinória. A fotografia o mostraria no mesmo dia do mesmo mês muitos anos na frente. Quando a foto foi revelada ela estava em branco, como se esse futuro não existisse. Procuraram no livro o que estava errado e lá só falava para levar a criança imediatamente no medico. No St. Mugos foi revelado que Harry Potter possuía uma doença muito rara que se movimentava silenciosamente e não tinha cura. O curandeiro pegou a fotografia e entregou para o filho único dos Potters, o menino sorriu e abraçou a foto. Quando a tiraram do bebê ela estava impressa, na foto eles viram um garoto de 16 ou 17 anos segurando um pomo de ouro e uma vassoura ele sorria e mandava um beijo.

Lily olhou novamente para o moreno, ele era igual ao Harry… será? Não… isso seria… talvez? Se lembrou do curandeiro explicando a "doença" que seu filho tinha, era tão rara que apenas 3 pessoas tinham tido antes. O nome era **"** terminum coniunguntur" que significa "destino interligado" , a verdade é que o filho de James e Lily possuía o núcleo mágico interligado à outro "eu" dele em outra dimensão, ou seja seu filho habitava duas dimensões ao mesmo tempo. O curandeiro disse que o Harry deste mundo iria morrer no momento que as provações de seu outro eu começassem , aparentemente Harry Potter possuía uma profecia que mudaria o mundo em que ele existia… entretanto o mundo que ele mudaria não era este. James e Lily Potter ficaram desesperados e foram até seu antigo professor para saber mais sobre o que seu filho tinha. Dumbledore os explicou que os que possuíam a " terminum coniunguntur" viviam em dois mundos, com as lembranças de ambos. Em um mundo ele era apenas mais um bruxo, mas no outro de alguma forma ele influenciava o mundo a sua volta até o momento em que a profecia sobre ele ou ela começasse a ser cumprida. Nesse momento seu corpo, do mundo em que era apenas mais um, morria e os núcleos mágicos se uniam deixando o corpo sobrevivente mais poderoso.

O filho da professora de poções morreu no dia 31 de outubro de 1981, os pais e os amigos da família ficaram inconsoláveis. Todos sabiam que o menino iria morrer em algum momento, todavia achavam que seria apenas quando fosse um adulto afinal ele tinha um grande destino para cumprir. O diretor falou no momento do enterro que Harry James Potter teria um grande destino, ele estaria sempre vivo no coração de todos que o conheceram e lembrou aqueles que choravam que o menininho estava vivo… eles apenas não podiam mais vê-lo.

A ruiva olhou para a enfermeira e viu que ela ainda falava com o diretor, ela tinha que ter certeza de que esse era o seu menino… que seu filho mais velho estava de volta… e tinha que descobrir quem tinha feito isso ao seu bebê, seja quem for iria pagar caro por isso.

—Senhor.- Lily chamou Dumbledore.- Ele se parece com a imagem de Harry no Retrato futuro.

—Eu percebi Lily, se me permitir eu posso testar o núcleo mágico dele para saber se é mesmo o seu garoto. - A ruiva apenas acenou com a cabeça, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

Madame Pomfrey arregalou os olhos ao perceber em como o moreno se parecia com James Potter. Se repreendeu por não ter percebido antes, se esse for mesmo um Potter poderia cura-lo mais rápido. A melhor forma de curar alguém que sofreu tantas maldições é que bruxos da mesma linhagem sanguínea doem 500ml de sangue para serem misturados nas poções e o menino não teria problemas para achar alguém já que ele tinha a mãe, o pai e os três irmãos. Dumbledore olhou novamente Harry, sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos sempre soube que o pequeno bebê o qual só viu duas vezes teria um grande futuro se sentiu triste pelo o que ele passou… se perguntou se algum dia ele compartilharia, apenas desejou que ele encontrasse a felicidade neste mundo que ele não deve se lembrar, mas que um dia já foi seu lar. Lançou o feitiço para reconhecer o núcleo mágico, seu corpo se arrepiou todo e deu um passo para trás… o menino era poderoso, muito poderoso e com certeza ele era o filho da professora de poções.


	2. Hogwarts

**_[...] Ele é o filho da professora de poções._**

—Ele é o seu filho Lily.- Dumbledore olhou sua funcionária, ela chorava e sorria.–Harry.- Falou a mãe do menino se aproximando dele, fazia tanto tempo que não falava esse nome.- Oh, meu querido Harry. Mamãe está aqui, você vai ficar bem.

Lily Potter se sentou na beirada da maca e retirou o cabelo de seu filho da frente do rosto, será que ele tem aqueles olhos verdes como sapinhos os quais se lembrava? Será que tinha alguma namorada? A mulher queria saber tudo sobre o seu filho. Com quais dos irmãos ele vai se dar melhor? A princesinha da família, Alice? Talvez Harry vira-se o melhor amigo do gêmeo da Alice, o aventureiro Sirius Remus. Ou gosta-se mais do mais novo, que possuía apenas 12 anos. A ruiva não pode deixar de pensar em sua família reunida, pela primeira vez com todos. Ela e James…

—OH MEU MERLIN! - Exclamou a professora de poções.- Seu pai! Harry, eu esqueci de James.

A mulher deu um beijo na testa de seu filho e notou uma cicatriz estranha, na forma de um raio. Decidiu descobrir depois o que ver. O diretor disse que ficaria de olho em Harry enquanto ela ia buscar o marido.

—Lily, não se preocupe. Não é como se ele fosse arranjar problemas em coma na enfermaria.

A senhora Potter não pode deixar de se preocupar , Potters tinham a habilidade de se meter em problemas o tempo todo. E algo a dizia que seu mais velho era pior. Suspirou e correu até os portões que marcavam os limites de Hogwarts, sentado em uma rocha estava James Potter. Ele olhava para o céu e suspirava, provavelmente pensando que sua esposa estava demorando muito. E deitados no chão estavam mais três crianças. A garota possuía cabelos ruivos e curtos, ela gritava com algum dos meninos por algum motivo. O menino mais novo, estava dormindo e abraçado com o outro garoto. O outro estava vermelho e apenas concordando com a menina. Lily não sabia se ria ou brigava com o marido, ele não estava nem dizendo para eles pararem.

—Finalmente Lily. - Flou James se levantando.- O que aconteceu que você demorou tanto?

A família Potter a encarou e ela começou a chorar. Will, o filho mais novo , acordou e perguntou porque a mãe estava chorando. Os gêmeos pararam de brigar.

—Vocês se lembram do que falamos de seu irmão?- Perguntou Lily aos filhos.

—De que ele vivia em dois mundos, mas no outro ele era mais necessário do que no nosso.- Disse Will.

—Parece que a missão dele terminou, nosso Harry está de volta. Ele está na enfermaria.

James Potter arregalou os olhos e se lembrou de seu pequeno bebê de olhos verdes, todo ano a família celebrava o aniversário do mini prongs. James sempre quis saber a qual casa o filho pertencia, quais eram os seu amigos, se ele seria um maroto como o pai ou mais parecido com Lily, Viu como seus filhos ficaram abalados, sempre souberam de um irmão mais velho, mas nunca poderiam imaginar que iam o conhecer. Nem nos sonhos mais loucos de James ele pensou que veria o filho novamente.

—-´´´´´´´´´´´´´-

Harry abriu os olhos e observou a claridade ao seu redor, o ambiente parecia a enfermería de hogwarts. Quase podia ouvir e ver Ron e Hermione indo falar com ele. Se fecha-se os olhos poderia acreditar que estava em um lugar melhor… mas onde ele estava?

Madame Pomfrey e o Diretor Dumbledore discutiam como tratarem Harry, até que ouviram um pequeno gemido. O menino que deveria estar em coma estava olhando atordoado para a enfermaria.

—Albus?- O garoto murmurou, Pomfrey e Dumbledore o encararam.- Madame Pomfrey?Isso… isso… não é possível. Eu estou morto?Acho que não, estou muito dolorido para estar.

Dumbledore estranhou a intimidade com que o menino falava, e mais rápido do que poderiam reagir Harry Potter estava segurando duas varinhas apontando para eles.

—Quem são vocês? E como conseguiram o cabelo para o polissuco?- Harry mal se aguentava em pé.

O diretor reparou que uma das varinhas era a "varinha das varinhas", sua antiga varinha a qual nesse mundo não existe mais...ou pelo menos não existia.

—Eu sou Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore , diretor de Hogwarts. E está é a enfermeira de Hogwarts ,Madame Pomfrey, Garanto que não estamos sob polissuco.

—Dumbledore está morto e Pomfrey também , eu os vi morrer. - Disse o moreno se lembrando do diretor caindo da torre de Astronomia e de Pomprey sendo morta por Bellatrix Lestranger .

—Diga onde estou! Se for um comensal, seu líder está morto.- Exigiu novamente Harry, sua voz era fria. E então se lembrou de que não tinha para onde ou para quem voltar. Todas estavam mortos. - Me mate, não tenho mais motivos pelos quais lutar, Voldemort está morto não tenho que salvar mais ninguém. E meus amigos também se foram, vocês vão me fazer um favor se me matarem.

—Harry James Potter, nós não vamos machucá ê está Hogwarts e nesse mundo tenho certeza que vai encontrar novamente por quem viver. Sua mãe acabou de saber que você está vivo, seria uma pena que fosse embora tão cedo .- O homem de olhos azuis arrumou os óculos de meia lua.- Vou lhe explicar tudo por favor se sente, se se sentir mais confortável pode continuar com as suas varinhas em mãos.—Albus contou sobre a "doença" do Harry de seu mundo , e como o garoto a sua frente compartilhava o mesmo núcleo mágico.

—Você vivia em dois mundos até o dia 31 de outubro, se não tivesse morrido tão novo nessa dimensão teria lembranças de ambos os lugares. Por algum motivo você era mais importante no mundo em que viveu. E vejo que é verdade pela varinha que está segurando. -Viu o moreno puxando a outra varinha para perto, a que não era uma das relíquias da morte, estranhou já que a varinha que se referia era a "varinha das varinhas" .- Nesse mundo eu já fui dono da varinha das varinhas, mas ela foi destruída em uma luta.

—Ah, você está falando sobre essa varinha.- Harry Potter olhou para uma das reliquias e se lembrou das outras, não podia deixar que chegassem em mãos erradas novamente.-Prove que realmente é Dumbledore.

—Como? Não tenho as memórias do meu outro eu…

—Você enfrentou Grindelwald?- Perguntou o moreno

—Sim.

—Possui dois irmãos?

—Sim.

—Teve um aluno chamado Tom Marvolo Riddle?]

—Você quer dizer Tom Marvolo Gaunt Riddle? Se for , sim.

—A qual casa ele pertencia.- Harry começou a perceber onde o mundo foi alterado.

—Ravenclaw. Os Gaunts são normalmente Slytherins, mas o pai do menino era um trouxa.

—O que aconteceu com ele?Ele foi criado por quem, e onde? O que ele fez depois de Hogwarts?

—Riddle foi criado pelos pais, na Riddle Manor. Ele foi um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts e ano passado se aposentou do cargo de Primeiro Ministro da Magia. Acredito que esteja vivendo na Florença com a esposa…

—Esposa?- Harry percebeu que era um mundo diferente, mas… nunca achou que voldemort pudesse se casar. - Quem?

—Minerva MCGonagall.

O menino arregalou os olhos e se engasgou com a própria saliva. Levou alguns minutos para se recuperar. MCGonagall? Sua professora? Realmente? Ele se casou com alguém da Grifinoria? Voldemort… Harry jurou que se Draco Malfoy aparece-se beijando Ron e com a roupa da Grifinoria ele não ficaria tão chocado.

—Ela era da grifinoria?

—Era, mas eu não deveria provar que sou Dumbledore? -Falou Albus, imaginando o que o menino Potter pensava.

—Eu precisava saber onde os nossos mundos se diferem. Mione já tinha me falado sobre outros mundos e sobre essa doença; Todos os mundos são iguais até um certo momento, até que uma pequena mudança gere um efeito borboleta que muda o mundo todo, Acho que descobri onde os nossos mundos se tornam diferentes. No entanto, o que importa agora é o que é igual.

—Porque Ariana ficava escondida do mundo, nos dois sabemos que ela não era um Aborto.- Harry sabia que era um assunto delicado, a outra pergunta que podia fazer era sobre a relação dele com Grindelwald. Mas esse podia ser um conhecimento comum,

O homem arregalou os olhos, e ficou repentinamente triste. Sua pequena irmã. Ela nem mesmo foi enterrada depois de ser morta por ele ou por Gallert. Perdeu ambos os irmão naquele dia. Aberforth nunca mais falou com Albus depois daquele dia. Como o filho de Lily sabia disso?

—Esse era um conhecimento comum no seu mundo?

—Não.- Potter disse apenas isso.

—Quando ela tinha 6 anos...trouxas… eles…- Harry percebeu como o assunto abalava seu antigo mestre, mestre porque Dumbledore o guiou de diversas formas. Até mesmo depois da guerra.

—Não precisa continuar, eu sei o resto da história. - O menino o olhou com aqueles olhos verdes intensos… com uma intensidade que um garoto de 17 anos não deveria ter.- Aberforth sente sua falta, e ele tem um retrato de Ariana. não foi sua culpa a morte sela. AH, uma última coisa… O senhor tem gotas de limão?

O menino deu um pequeno sorriso triste, Dumbledore estava vivo. E na sua frente. Quis chorar ao ver seu antigo mestre. A enfermeira parecia chocada pelas perguntas do moreno, até que percebeu que deveria dar as outras poções para ele. Pegou as que curariam as costelas e algumas para suplementar a alimentação. Parecia que o menino não comia a meses.

—Sr. Potter- A enfermeira chamou Harry e entregou as poções.- A para os ossos tem um gosto ruim, As outras são suplementos alimentares, você não estava comendo bem não é?

—Eu estava em uma guerra Madame Pomfrey.


	3. Dobby

_—_ _Eu estava em uma guerra Madame Pomfrey_.- Harry engoliu as poções rapidamente, se sentiu melhor, mas ainda estava muito dolorido. Pensou com ironia que é melhor estar com dor do que estar morto… agora… entretanto… ele preferia estar ao lado de seus amigos. Mesmo que fosse no além.- Vocês acharam mais alguma coisa comigo… talvez um pomo, ou uma bolsa, ou uma capa da invisibilidade, até mesmo um pergaminho antigo aparentemente em branco?

—O senhor não estava com nada, Sr Potter.- Dumbledore falou e o menino o encarou tristemente.

— É estranho o ouvir dizendo Sr. Potter.- Murmurou o moreno para si mesmo.

Harry se deitou novamente na maca sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Estava em um mundo diferente do seu, as pessoas que conhecia e prezava provavelmente estavam vivas. Mas, não eram as mesma. Se sentiu pela primeira vez desde que descobriu que era um bruxo, sozinho. Lágrimas começaram a se reunir em seus olhos, e percebeu que todos tinham morrido. E aqueles que não morreram… ele não veria novamente. Estava em um mundo desconhecido, em que ele tinha morrido com um ano de idade. Em um lugar onde Voldemort foi o ministro, em que Minerva não era professora de transfiguração. Pensou no que aconteceu com os Malfoys sem a interferência do Lord das Trevas. Quem deixou de se conhecer porque a guerra nunca aconteceu? Se lembrou de ouvir muitos membros da ordem dizendo como conheceram seus companheiros… muitos deles batalharam juntos. Quem será que nunca existiu nesse mundo, quem desse mundo existe que nunca existiu no seu? E seus pais? Harry tentou não imaginar nada, não queria se decepcionar. No entanto, por pior que pareça ele desejava mais ver Sirius, Ron e Hermione vivos do que seus próprios pais. Ele sempre quis conhecê-los , saber como eram, se ele teria tido algum irmão… Mas sempre foi apenas um sonho, a imaginação de uma criança. Agora, que esse sonho podia ser realidade ele temia.

O moreno chorou silenciosamente, seu coração doía, não podia pensar em mais nada. Existia apenas a dor, física e principalmente emocional. O que antes era um choro silencioso foi se transformando ao poucos em algo mais alto, um som quebrado, que clamava por algo. O choro desesperado repercutiu pela enfermaria quebrando o coração de todos do local, o moreno puxou suas pernas para perto do peito e as abraçou. Seu corpo começou a tremer e o medo contamina o seu ser, era uma angústia que não podia ser detida, um medo sem precedentes … seus ouvidos começaram a doer por causa do estresse que o corpo passava tentou levantar as mão para tampar os ouvidos… porém, suas mãos não se moviam. Seu corpo estava paralisado, não tinha como se mover. O mundo que conhecia tinha desmoronado. Se sentiu cada vez mais sufocado, o corpo tremeu... se sentiu como se fosse morrer. As mãos formigaram e a náusea aumentou.

—-

James Potter correu o mais rápido possível para a enfermaria. Seus filhos atrás tentando o acompanhar, a esposa ao seu lado. Todos queriam ver o menino o qual só tinham visto na infância ou por fotos. Até que em um certo momento ouviram um choro alto e todos pararam chocados. O choro era desesperado e triste, seu coração se apertou e desejou com todas as forças que não fosse seu filho que estivesse tão triste.

Will Potter entrou na enfermaria e viu Madame Pomfrey tentando acalmar alguém, ele não podia ver seu rosto, porém percebeu que as roupas as quais o garoto usava eram velhas, largas, rasgadas e sujas de sangue, O choro mexeu com o menino de 12 anos. Largou a mão de Siri e correu até quem imaginava ser seu irmão mais velho, soltou um suspiro ao ver como se parecia com o pai de ambos. Os cabelos eram pretos e revoltados, o porte fisico era o de um caçador no quadribol e os olhos...os olhos eram os mais surpreendentes , verdes como os da mãe. Não havia dúvidas, aquele adolescente era um Potter.

—Harry?- O menino entrou na frente da enfermeira e chamou o irmão.- Eu sou seu irmão mais novo, tenho 12 anos, estou no meu 2° ano e pertenço a Lufa-Lufa. Esse ano eu vou tentar a posição de goleiro reserva no time de quadribol.

— !- Exclamou Pomfrey para o menino.- Estamos tentando acalmar o seu irmão, você não deveria estar aqui.

—Ele já parece mais calmo. E é aqui que eu devo estar, ao lado do irmão que pensei que nunca iria conhecer.- O menininho segurou a mão de Harry e continuou falando.- Temos mais outros irmãos, a Alice e o Sirius Remus. Você pode o chamar de Remi ou Siri. Sabia que o verdadeiro Sirius é seu padrinho e o meu também?

—Sirius?- Harry murmurou e parece sair do estado paralisado.- Sirius Black?

—Você o conhece?- o menino se lembrou que o herdeiro dos Potters vivia em outro mundo..

— Sim.- Harry pareceu ver Will pela primeira vez.- Ele é um ótimo padrinho, uma boa família.

Harry encarou o menino que segurava sua mão, ele era um pouco gordinho e com bochechas de bebê. O cabelo era preto e bagunçado e os olhos eram castanhos. Não havia como negar que eram irmãos. Não havia como negar que eram parentes, se tivesse sido tão bem alimentado quando jovem seria praticamente igual ao garoto.

—Mamãe não concorda tanto, Almofadinhas sempre me dá vários produtos da Zonkos.- Os olhos do menino brilharam de forma parecida com os gêmeos antes da guerra.- Lá é onde se compra as melhores brincadeiras.

Harry sorriu um pouco, Ginny, Fred e George adorariam o menino na sua frente… E Molly provavelmente o encheria de comida, já que parece que ele gosta de comer… Pensando bem Ron também gostaria dele.

—Almofadinhas?- Perguntou Harry levantando uma sobrancelha.- Acho que os marotos também existiram neste mundo. Como está o Aluado?

—Tio Aluado está viajando com a Tia Andromeda…

—Andromeda Tonks?- Harry se lembrou da mãe de Tonks.

—Tonks?- Perguntou Will.- Eu não conheço nenhuma Tonks, apenas Andromeda Black Lupin…

—Andromeda casou com Remus?- O filho mais velho dos Potters arregalou os olhos… - E Ninfadora?

—Quem?- Perguntou o menininho novamente.

— Uma ótima pessoa que não existe nesse mundo.- Internamente, Harry fez as contas e percebeu que Andrômeda era 6 anos mais velha que Lupin ele possuía 36 e ela 42. Enquanto no seu mundo Lupin era 12 anos mais velho que Ninfadora .- Ela foi uma mulher muito corajosa, era uma Auror. E mesmo durante a guerra, que foi gerada por preconceitos, ela se casou com um lobisomem. Ela não possuía esses preconceitos idiotas, e o filho deles era meu afilhado…

Harry parou de falar ao se lembrar do pequeno Teddy Lupin, agora ele era um orfão como Harry. Sem pais e sem padrinhos. Percebeu que Will tinha feito uma pequena careta quando falou sobre lobisomens.

—Mas, lobiso…

Antes que pudesse continuar um grito feminino encheu a enfermaria, Alto e rápido. Uma garota de cabelos ruivos bem curtos e revoltados, com olhos castanhos e uma roupa que Harry apenas podia descrever como o estilo punk trouxa, correu até a maca.

—Você é igual ao papai!- Exclamou a menina olhando maravilhada para Harry.-Acho que você já conheceu o nosso pequeno Lufano. Qual era a sua casa? Não , espera, não fala! Eu prefiro descobrir quando você for selecionado pelo chapéu seletor. Ah, e eu sou da Grifinória. O Sirius, meu irmão gêmeo, também é da grifinória ele é um nerd. Estamos no 5° ano, você está no 7° não é?

— Estamos em que ano?- Perguntou Harry.

— 1997. Começo do ano letivo.

—1997? - Falou o moreno chocado, além de estar em outro mundo também tinha voltado no tempo, no seu mundo ele estava no final do ano letivo que começou em 1997 e estava terminando em 1998.- Sim, eu estou no 7° ano.

— Srta. Potter e Sr. Potter, o Sr. Potter tem que descansar.- A enfermeira pareceu um pouco confusa com o que falou, e Alice e Will riram.- Oh Merlin… Agora que percebi que vou ter que lidar com mais um Potter, espero que você não entre em tantos problemas Harry.

— Eu nunca entro em problemas.- Harry observou seus irmãos olharem para ele decepcionados, e sorriu marotamente. - Os problemas é que me encontram.

—Exatamente! É isso que eu sempre digo.- Disseram Will, Alice, Siri e James todos juntos.

Harry se assustou e olhou para onde vinham as outras vozes, lá estavam seus pais… muito parecidos com as fotos que harry tinha, ao lado deles estava um garoto com óculos retangulares, olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos lisos e nem um pouco revoltados. A forma como se portava o lembrava um pouco Percy Weasley. Não sabia o que fazer, parecia que a qualquer momento ele iria descobrir que estava sonhando. Eram tantos sentimentos juntos, a morte de seus amigos, pessoas que tinham morrido vivas, pessoas que não existem nesse mundo, pessoas que existem nesse mundo e não existiam no seu. Essa parecia com a vida que sempre quis… Entretanto, nunca nada dava certo para Harry. A mulher ruiva, sua mãe, chorava e segurava a mão de um homem muito parecido com ele, seu pai, ambos pareciam muito abalados.

—Mãe?Pai?- O menino disse baixo, como se imagina-se que iriam desaparecer, se levantou com dificuldade da maca e andou até eles. Alice o segurava para que não caísse no chão e Will andava do outro lado. Ambos os pais suspiraram ao olhar o estado do filho mais velho, ele parecia ter saído de um campo de batalha suas roupas eram largas e rasgadas. Estavam sujas de terra e sangue, muito sangue . Por seus anos como Auror, James Potter percebeu que uma grande parte do sangue não era do menino e sim de outras pessoas os respingos vinham de várias direções, alguns longe e outros muito perto. A camisa de Harry estava aberta, e ele estava coberto de cicatrizes novas e velhas. As novas não poderiam ter mais do que algumas horas. James Potter nunca viu ninguém em um estado tão ruim, mesmo em lutas contra bruxos muito poderosos. Não sabia o que seu filho passou, ou o que fez. Mas, se fosse comprovado que esse sangue não era dele. Poderia ser uma passagem só de ida para Askaban. Auror Potter andou até o filho e o olhou de perto, seu bebê tinha crescido e ele não tinha visto isso. Percebeu que o adolescente usava uma aliança. Seu filho de 17 anos era casado?

—Você é casado?- E essa foi a primeira pergunta que James Potter fez para o filho depois de 16 anos, quis se bater por isso.

—Viuvo.- Harry pensou em Ginny. Tentou tirar a imagem de seu corpo morto da mente.- Ela se jogou na frente de um avada que deveria ter me acertado.

O olhar do garoto de 17 anos ficou distante. Todos ao redor pensaram em que tipo de mundo ele vivia, que mundo alguém de 17 anos já era viuvo? Que mundo, alguém tinha que entrar na frente de um avada?

—Como ela era querido?. -Lily Potter segurou a mão do filho. Lembranças boas deviam o ajudar.

—Maravilhosa. - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. - Ela era a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo, quando a pedi em casamento a mãe dela ficou muito feliz. Eu já era uma parte da família, na verdade no primeiro ano eu e Mione tínhamos praticamente sido adotados pela Molly. Quando pedi a mão de Ginny, jurava que os 6 irmãos mais velhos dela iam me matar. No entanto, Bill ofereceu que fizéssemos um casamento duplo. Eu e Ginny , ele e Fleur. Ron ficou muito vermelho, mas logo relevou. Acho que ele não pode ficar com raiva de mim, porque sou seu melhor amigo. Fred e George disseram que pensaram que eu nunca ia fazer isso de tanto que demorei. Os outros já esperavam.

— 6 irmãos? - Exclamou Alice. - E eu achando que 2 já é muito… Agora 3 , na verdade.

—Ginny queria ser uma jogadora profissional de quadribol.- Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.- Ela era uma das melhores. As vezes conversávamos sobre o que faríamos depois da guerra, quando mais novo eu pensava em ser um Auror… Mas… Já lutamos tanto. Eu fui o jogador mais novo do século, e por ser o menino-que-sobreviveu Gina falava que eu devia parar de lutar...

O moreno se distanciou novamente. E sonhou com um mundo em que ele, Ginny e Teddy eram uma família. Pensou em como a vida era irônica, quando ele os tinha ,sonhava com os pais e com irmãos que ele poderia ou não ter tido. Agora que estava aqui, sonhava com o que já teve. Procurou nos bolsos a foto que sempre carregava, o bolso da camisa estava vazio , os da parte de trás da calça também. Já tinha desistido quando viu um pedaço de papel saindo do bolso da frente, o retirou e desdobrou. Lá estava uma foto que ele e Ginny tiraram um pouco depois do nascimento do Teddy, o menino já estava com o cabelo azul. Entregou para a sua mãe.

Lily Potter pegou a foto que seu filho entregou e suspirou, ele segurava um bebê de cabelos azuis do lado de uma mulher ruiva. Ela tinha uma aliança no dedo que combinava com a do seu filho, imaginou que se Sirius visse a foto diria algo como "Potters e ruivas." . Os olhos de ambos estavam muito cansados,entretanto eles sorriam ao brincar com o bebê.

—Essa é a minha esposa Ginerva Potter, e esse é o nosso afilhado. Ron, Hermione e eu tínhamos acabado de fugir da mansão Malfoy e nos refugiamos no Chalé das Conchas. Tonks e Ginny estavam lá, Gina escondida por ser minha mulher. E Tonks, por estar grávida. Era noite de lua cheia, o marido dela não podia estar por perto por ser um lobisomem. Ajudamos no parto e ela pediu para que fôssemos os padrinhos de Teddy. Prometemos cuidar dele se algo… Agora, ambos estão mortos. Ginny está morta. Ron está morto. Hermione está morta. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Luna, Neville, McGonagall, Snape… Quem vai cuidar do meu afilhado? O Malfoy? Ele é o primo dele, mas Malfoy… todos os Malfoys devem estar indo para Askaban. É assim que Sirius se sentiu quando vocês morreram e ele foi preso? Sem poder cuidar de mim, ele prometeu que cuidaria de mim se vocês se fossem.

Dumbledore, James, Lily e Pomfrey não sabiam com o que ficavam mais chocados. Sirius preso? Lily e James mortos? Uma guerra? Quão grande foi essa guerra? Dumbledore se lembrou dos dias em que Gallert … Grindewald… Se lembrou da guerra. O menino na sua frente tinha passado por muita coisa, Albus se sentiu triste. Nenhuma pessoa devia sofrer tantas perdas. James estranhou a forma como seu filho falou o nome do Ranhoso, nenhum Potter devia gostar de Snape… Se sentiu mal por ter pensado primeiro sobre esse detalhe.

—Sr. Potter o que eu falei sobre ficar choramingando. - A voz de Severus Snape soou pela enfermaria, todos olharam para trás e ficaram chocados . Um elfo doméstico segurava com os braços um bebê de cabelos azuis e no ombro estava uma bolsa de contas.- Tire-me dessa bolsa estúpida, elfo idiota.

— Dobby é livre, Dobby faz o que quiser. E Dobby se arrepende de ter salvo o quadro de Severus Snape. - O Elfo disse para a voz. - Dobby fez o que a amiga de Harry Potter disse, seguiu Harry Potter para que ele ficasse protegido. Dobby pensou que nunca ia achar Harry Potter até que Doddy o viu andar pela floresta. Dobby também fez o que o professor de Harry Potter falou, que se ele e a esposa morressem ele entregaria o filho deles para ser criado por Harry Potter. E Dobby só vai tirar o quadro de Severus Snape da bolsa se Harry Potter pedir.

Harry olhou para o elfo que quase o matou várias vezes e sorriu um pouco, era bom ver um amigo. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Teddy, e a bolsa de contas de Hermione.

—Teddy? Dobby?- O menininho balbuciou algo ao ouvir o som da voz do padrinho. - Oh, Teddy.

Harry soltou a mão de Alice, que ainda o segurava e andou até o elfo. Não sabia como Dobby tinha o seguido, mas estava feliz por poder cuidar do seu afilhado. Ele não sofreria uma infância ruim como a de Harry. O moreno caiu de joelhos na frente do elfo.

—Eu prometo que você vai ter uma infância melhor do que a minha…

— Potter!- Exclamou a voz de Snape.- Mande esse elfo me tirar logo dessa bolsa.

—Accio quadro do diretor Snape.- O moreno segurou o quadro que saiu da pequena bolsa de contas.

— O elfo também salvou o quadro de Dumbledore. Ele estava procurando por você e viu a sala em chamas, salvou o quadro de Albus e ele disse para salvar o meu quadro também… Elfo estúpido.

—Severus, Dobby é um ótimo elfo. - Harry olhou seu antigo mentor, viu o espião que gastou sua vida pela ordem da fênix, o homem que mesmo que de um modo estranho cuidou dele desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. - Obrigada. Obrigada, Severus… por tudo. Eu só preferia que você tivesse sido menos… bem… menos intrusivo nas aulas de oclumência.

Snape apenas o encarou .

— Severus se sacrificou muito…- A voz de Dumbledore veio da bolsa.

—Ah cale-se velho estúpido. - Snape franziu as sombrancelhas.

—Accio quadro do Diretor Dumbledore. - O quadro de Albus saiu da bolsa e ele apenas riu e pegou uma gota de limão. Harry se perguntou como o diretor convenceu o pintor a colocar o doce no quadro.

James Potter sentiu que poderia desmaiar, Snape? Seu filho teve aulas de oclumência com Snape? James suspirou e disse a si mesmo que era um outro mundo, não tinha como seu filho se dar bem com o Ranhoso desse mundo. Dumbledore encarou o próprio quadro , ele parecia tão velho. Seus olhos eram tão sofridos, como na época de Gallert. O filho mais velho dos Potter falava com seu outro eu como se fossem velhos amigos, o menino tinha pego o bebê no colo e colocado os quadros no chão. Não pode deixar de notar que quando chamou o quadro, chamou Snape de diretor.

—Sr. Potter eu vou colocar o quadro de seus diretores no meu escritório. Quando quiser conversar com eles pode ir lá. Acho que agora você e esse bebê devem conversar com a sua antiga / nova família.

—hm..Oi.- Harry tentou se levantar, mas se desequilibrou um pouco e decidiu sentar no chão.- Alv… Quero dizer, o diretor está , eu preciso descansar… digerir tudo que aconteceu, não acho que eu consiga agora …É muita coisa, meu mundo está destruído, meus amigos mortos. Agora eu preciso chorar pelos meus mortos e depois eu vou lidar com os vivos.

Naquele momento, Lily Potter percebeu que seu filho tinha a mentalidade de um homem bem mais velho do que 17 anos. Seus alunos com essa idade eram irresponsáveis, suas maiores preocupações eram festas, namoradas ou namorados e as notas. Duvidou que seu filho choraria por ter perdido uma partida de quadribol ou por ter tido notas baixas, ele estava ...quebrado. Percebeu que seu marido ia falar alguma coisa, mas segurou sua mão. Porém, antes que a mulher fala-se alguma coisa seu filho do meio disse.

—Nós entendemos. É estranho para mim. Quero dizer, é estranho ver o meu irmão mais velho morto vivo. Para você deve ser pior, tenha seu tempo. E o bebê, acho melhor deixar a enfermeira o checar. Nunca se sabe… ele ficou com essa criatura por algum tempo. - Sirius Remus encarou o elfo , quando olhou novamente para Harry ele estava adormecido no chão com o bebê em cima dele.

—- 3 HORAS DEPOIS-

Harry abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da claridade, se levantou rapidamente e tentou descobrir onde estava. Analisou o local, era um quarto grande...muito grande. As paredes eram amarelas quase beges, as sancas douradas e as cortinas vermelhas borgonha. A cama uma Queen size com cobertas cor de vinho com branco, no canto oposto estavam duas poltronas de madeira com um tecido borgonha com dourado e entre elas uma porta . Percebeu que o quarto tinha no total três portas, nunca tinha estado em um lugar assim… parecia com a riqueza da mansão Malfoy, obviamente com verde e prata no lugar do vermelho e dourado. Se lembrou que estava em um outro mundo, mas ainda não sabia exatamente onde.

—Harry Potter!- Exclamou Doddy que apareceu do nada.- Doddy estava esperando que acordasse, existe algo muito estranho nesse mundo. Existe sim! Depois que Harry Potter adormeceu Dobby saiu da enfermaria, Doddy ouviu que estamos em um diferente mundo e foi investigar. Esse mundo parece em paz, sem guerra, mas muito estranho! Dobby não viu nenhuma criatura magica além de corujas, gatos, sapos e cobras… e eles são apenas de estimação, além da fenix de Dumbledore Doddy não viu nenhum elfo, nenhuma Veela...Alguém está vindo, Dobby vai procurar outra criatura magica.

O moreno não pode falar nada, nenhuma criatura magica? Isso parecia impossível, se lembrou do rosto que o irmão fez ao ouvir do lobisomem. Onde estavam as criaturas?

—Ele tem que descansar Sirius.- Falou a voz da sua mãe.

—Mas, Lily. Ele é o meu afilhado! Eu tenho que ver ele, e o menino está dormindo. Ele nem vai perceber que eu estive lá.

Sirius Black abriu a porta e o coração de Harry pareceu parar de bater por um momento. Se lembrou de seu padrinho caindo no véu, pensou nos poucos momentos que passou com o homem. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto o encarava, o homem o olhava de volta. Percebeu como a falta da guerra favoreceu o homem, suas roupas eram como as do Lucius Malfoy apenas um pouco mais coloridas. O cabelo estava cuidado e um pouco mais longo do que se lembrava, ele parecia um puro sangue… algum aristocrata. Percebeu pela primeira vez que Sirius era o Lord Black, sem Askabam era assim que Almofadinhas iria parecer. O homem sorriu ao vê-lo, o sorriso chegava aos olhos. Algo que nunca aconteceu com seu Sirius, e Harry chorou. Chorou ao ver Sirius vivo, e chorou principalmente pelo Sirius que morreu e que desde que o melhor amigo foi preso nunca sorriu como o Sirius na sua frente.

—Sirius? Almofadinhas?- O adolescente caminhou até o padrinho e segurou o rosto dele. Tão parecido com Sirius, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

— Não vai perceber que esteve aqui? - Disse Lily.

—O que posso fazer? Minha presença é maravilhosa, não tinha como o meu afilhado não perceber. Merlin! Nunca pensei que falaria isso! - O homem olhou seu afilhado, o menino se parecia muito com James. Porém, aquele olhar… parecia com velhos veteranos de guerra que conheceu durante a carreira como Auror.- Você me lembra Moody.

— Vigilância constante, não é?- Sirius se surpreendeu ao ouvir seu afilhado dizer a frase favorita de seu antigo instrutor.

— Você conhece Moody?

—Um homem honrado, bom amigo, ótimo Auror e um bom lutador.- O menino ficou tenso ao falar isso.

— Parece uma boa frase para colocar no túmulo.- Sirius disse isso para dispensar a tensão da sala, mas pareceu apenas aumentar mais.

—Teria sido, se tivéssemos achado seu corpo. Ou pelo menos, mais do que o olho.- Suas mão se apertaram ao lembrar do olho tonto na porta da a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. - Onde está o Teddy?

— Ah, ele é um menino maravilhosos. Remus e Andrômeda estão com ele, o menino pareceu adorar eles. Estão na sala de jantar junto do outros. - Lily disse para o filho.- Eu tenho certeza que as roupas do seu pai vão servir em você enquanto não compramos suas roupas, porque não toma um banho eu espero aqui e te levamos para a sala.

Harry assentiu e se virou, do lado da cama percebeu que estava a bolsa de contas de Hermione. Dobby devia ter deixado ali quando o visitou mais cedo.

—Não precisa se preocupar, minhas coisas estão naquela vida inteira.

— Naquela bolsinha? - Perguntou Sirius.

—Aquela "bolsinha" salvou minha vida várias vezes, onde estão minhas varinhas?- Perguntou fracamente, sua voz estava rouca.

— Na primeira gaveta da bancada. - Lily observou o filho abrir a gaveta e guardar uma das varinhas rapidamente nas roupas.

—Accio roupas.- Disse e em um instante todas as roupas saíram da pequena bolsa. Muitas eram femininas, até mesmo roupas de baixo. O menino ficou vermelho ao ver uma calcinha flutuando. - Droga Hermione, eu disse para deixar as roupas interiores em outro compartimento.

Harry pegou rapidamente qualquer blusa , uma calça e uma cueca. Abriu a porta para ir no banheiro, mas percebeu que este deveria ser o closet… ele tinha um closet? Se virou e abriu a outra porta. Entrou o mais rápido possível e percebeu que tinha deixados as roupas flutuando no outro comodo com sua mãe e Sirius. Suspirou, um bom banho o devia ajudar a pensar melhor.


End file.
